plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypnotic Effect
This is a story about Hypno-shroom that become evil because everyone is forgetting him. Created by Ariq1144. Characters * Hypno-shroom * Repeater * Flag Zombie * Peashooter * Basic Zombie * Conehead Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Cactus * Giga-Football Zombie * Potato Mine * Marigold * Squash * Sunflower Prologue One quiet afternoon at the garden... Hypno-shroom: "...Zzz..." Suddenly... Repeater: "ZOMBIES! PREPARE TO BATTLE!" Hypno-shroom: "Huh? What? Zombies? ZOMBIESS!" *''The plants are getting in position*'' Chapter 1: Afternoon Battle Flag Zombie: "...Grr...BRAINZ..." Peashooter: "Come on! We can't let them win!" Repeater: "I know that!" *shoot peas* Basic Zombie: "...Graarh..." Conehead Zombie: "...Brainz..." Buckethead Zombie: "...Grrgh..." Cactus: "Wait, I think I see something!" Peashooter: "What's that, Cactus?" Cactus: "It's a... GIGA-FOOTBALL ZOMBIE!!!" Giga-Football Zombie: "...GRARRGH..." Potato Mine: "Oh no! Most of the plants are not here!" Peashooter: "It's okay, if we attack it together, we can--" Marigold: "RUUUN!!!" *The plants retreats and hides, except Peashooter and Hypno-shroom* Peashooter: "..." Hypno-shroom: "It's okay. Let me do my job." *The Giga-Football Zombie bite Hypno-shroom, but is hypnotized and bites every zombie on its way, killing them.* Peashooter: "Wow!" Hypno-shroom: "That'll teach 'em to not come back again!" Peashooter: "Alright! Time to finish up that Giga-Football Zombie!" *Peashooter shoots at the Giga-Football Zombie and it dies* Peashooter: "Great job, Hypno!" Hypno-shroom: "It's nothing." *Potato Mine get out from the hiding area* Potato Mine: "Hey everyone! The zombies have been defeated! You can get out!" Squash: "What?" Marigold: "Really?" Potato Mine: "Yeah! It's Peashooter! I saw him shooting at the Giga-Football Zombie!" Peashooter: "No! Actually, it's--" *The plants are swarming Peashooter* Squash: "Is it true?" Repeater: "Not bad for a beginner." Cactus: "I know you can do it." Marigold: "My hero!" Potato Mine: "It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Peashooter: "Wait! No! You don't understand! I--" Squash: "We understand that you just saved the day. Come on, everyone! Let's celebrate!" The Plants: "YEAH!" *The plants leave, leaving Hypno-shroom alone* Hypno-shroom: "...GRR!!!" Chapter 2: Hypnotic Effect The next morning, at the mushroom garden... Puff-shroom: "Yaawn... It was a tiring night... Hey, where's Hypno-shroom?" *Puff-shroom looks around, finding every mushrooms are sleeping on their pot, except for the missing Hypno-shroom* Puff-shroom: "Hmm... You know what? Yaawn... Who cares... Zzz..." Meanwhile, at the garden, behind the bushes... Squash: "Where's Hypno-shroom? He told me to meet him here." Hypno-shroom: "I'm here." Squash: "There you are! So, what do you want to tell me?" Hypno-shroom: "I wanted to tell you something, but you have to come closer." Squash: *Come closer* "Alright, what is it?" Hypno-shroom: "SHAZAM!!!" *Flash* A while later... Marigold: "Dum de dum... Jogging in the garden sure is fun!" Suddenly, Squash squashed Marigold! Marigold: "AAAH!!! SQUASH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Hypno-shroom: "I think I know what happens here." Marigold: "H-Hypno-shroom!?" Hypno-shroom: "Hello." *Flash* Sunflower: "Marigold? I heard a noise. Are you okay?" Marigold: "Yeah. I'm okay. Everything's fine." Sunflower: "Hmm... Okay, then!" *leaves* Marigold: "Uh, Sunflower?" Sunflower: *Turns around* "Yeah?" Marigold: "There's someone that wants to meet you." Sunflower: "Really? Who?" Marigold: "He's right behind you." Sunflower: "Huh?" *turns around* Hypno-shroom: "SHAZAM!!!" *Flash* Sunflower: "..." Hypno-shroom: "Hahaha! With this, now I have three hypnotized plants on my side!" Meanwhile, Potato Mine is hiding in the bushes... Potato Mine: "This is bad! I have to tell this to Peashooter as soon as possible!" *turns around* "AH!" Hypno-shroom: "You're not going anywhere..." *evil laughs* *Flash* Chapter 3: Hypnotic Battle Peashooter: "Hmm... I wonder where everyone is? I haven't seen a single plant this afternoon." Hypno-shroom: "I think I know." Peashooter: "Huh? Hypno-shroom?" *The plants follows Hypno-shroom* Peashooter: "There you are! I knew you guys were joking!" Hypno-shroom: *Getting close to Peashooter, with the plants following* "Oh, no, Peashooter... We don't..." Peashooter: "...Huh? G-Guys? Why did you all have swirly eyes? Guys?" Potato Mine: "You're great, Peashooter..." Marigold: "My hero..." Cactus: "I knew you can do it..." Peashooter: "W-What's happening?" Hypno-shroom: "What's happening!? I'll tell you what's happening!!! Everyone, ATTACK!!!" Peashooter: "W-What?" Squash: "GRARR!!!" *jumps towards Peashooter* Peashooter: "!!!" *dodges* Repeater: "Take this!!!" *shoot peas at Peashooter* Peashooter: "Huh!?" *is getting hit* "OW! OUCH!" Squash: "GRARR!!!" Peashooter: "Ah!" *dodges* Hypno-shroom: "You can't dodge forever, Peashooter... Hehehe..." As everyone attacks Peashooter, time passes and it's nighttime now... Hypno-shroom: "Hmm! Nighttime! A perfect time for a reinforcement!" *whistles* Suddenly, the mushrooms appeared and starts attacking Peashooter... Peashooter: "You guys too!?" Hypno-shroom: "Yes, Peashooter... Yes! Everyone hates you! They want you GONE!" Peashooter: "What should I do... I can't attack them..." Hypno-shroom: "Mwuahahahahaha!!!!!" Peashooter: "Hypno-shroom! Listen! I'm sorry, okay?" Hypno-shroom: "What? Sorry? Hahahahaha!!! It's too late..." Peashooter: "But it's not my fault! It's them who--" Hypno-shroom: "If you didn't exist, they wouldn't do that, wouldn't they?" Peashooter: "..." Hypno-shroom: "Hahahahaha!!!" The Plants: "...GRRH..." *getting close to Peashooter* Peashooter: "..." Hypno-shroom: "What's the matter, Peashooter? You give up? Hahahahaha!!!" Peashooter: "I..." The Plants: "...GRARRH..." *getting closer to Peashooter* Peashooter: "...IT'S NOT ME!!!" Hypno-shroom: "What?" Peashooter: "It's not me who defeat the zombies last time, it was Hypno-shroom! He hypnotize the Giga-Football Zombie that bites every zombie and I just finish it with just a few shots!" The Plants: "..." Peashooter: "Please... I'm so sorry for taking your fames, Hypno-shroom! So please... Stop..." Hypno-shroom: "It's too late!!! Mwuahahahahahaha!!!" Peashooter: "..." Potato Mine: "...Peashooter?" Peashooter: "!!!" *turns around* Hypno-shroom: "What!?" Peashooter: "You guys...!" Potato Mine: "Now that we understand the situation, there's nothing to be sorry about." Squash: "Yeah, it's okay." Marigold: "Even if you didn't do it, you're still a brave hero!" Hypno-shroom: "What!!! How could this happen!!!" Peashooter: "Thank you." Squash: "Now, let's kick that mushroom's butt!" Marigold: "Yeah!" Hypno-shroom: "How could this happen!? Stop! You're under my control..." Squash: "No we're not! Hyaah!" *squashes Hypno-shroom* Hypno-shroom: "Ack!" Marigold: "Did you heard that, everyone? Let's go kick some mushroom butt!!!" The Plants: "YEAH!!!" Hypno-shroom: "NOOO!!!" Epilogue The next morning... Potato Mine: "So, how did you punish him, Peashooter?" Peashooter: "Simple. Watch. Slave!" Hypno-shroom: "Yes, master." Peashooter: "Where's my drink?" Hypno-shroom: "Here it is, master." Peashooter: "Good. Now, why don't you, uhh, go and paint all the leaves on the trees to make the garden look nicer?" Hypno-shroom: "What colors should I paint the leaves, master?" Peashooter: "Uh... Polka dots! Now, go!" Hypno-shroom: "Yes, master." Potato Mine: "Wow! How did you make him do that?" Peashooter: "Nothing! Just make him stare at the mirror! Hehe!" Potato Mine: "Haha!" Squash: "Hey, slave! Bring me my towel!" Hypno-shroom: "Yes, master." Category:Fanfics